The present invention relates generally to packaging devices and more specifically to anti-theft packaging devices for small, easily stolen articles.
With the increasing merchandising of small, easily stolen articles, an increasing need has arisen for methods and apparatus to prevent such theft. For example, cassette tapes have become quite a popular medium for the recording of music and the spoken word in general. Cassette tapes are generally of a small dimension, one popular tape case being approximately 43/4 inches in length, 23/4 inches in width, and approximately 5/8 of an inch in height. As can be easily recognized, a case of this size may be easily slipped into the pocket or purse of a thief or further concealed in packages or outer garments. Previous anti-theft packaging techniques have included a general approach of attempting to make the small article larger by excessively dimensioning the packaging in which the small article is inserted. Examples of previous anti-theft packaging techniques include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,828,922, 3,871,516, and 4,245,741 of the present inventor. These techniques make theft more difficult.